


trace your sins into my tongue

by crownedSerpent09



Series: Xiuharem One Shots [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedSerpent09/pseuds/crownedSerpent09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok has a thing for Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun has a thing for Minseok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trace your sins into my tongue

Baekhyun has a way of sucking cock that makes it seem like it’s the best thing he’s ever had in his mouth. He moves up and down the shaft with a fervor and concentration that makes him unrivaled by anyone else Minseok had ever had; a little furrow appears in between his brows when he does this, and Minseok never fails to be enraptured. Baekhyun traces his tongue along all the bumps and lines of Minseok’s cock --- memorizing, analyzing, _inciting_. Minseok could write sonnets about the hollows in Baekhyun cheeks when he sucks Minseok off or the sight of Baekhyun red lips wrapped around him, eyelids drooping in his focus of the task before him.

Those lips stretch around Baekhyun’s moans, too. Minseok is given the perfect vantage point of this as Baekhyun lays underneath him with his cock shoved in Minseok’s ass, eyes shut and hair fanning out across the crinkled sheets as he _growls_. His canines glint as Baekhyun bares them in the midst of a scream; it’s intoxicating, and it makes Minseok want to jump off his cock so that he could get those teeth on him. Baekhyun is obsessed with biting into Minseok’s smooth, soft skin, and he has kept Minseok writhing under him for hours while he made little nips and dragged his lips along Minseok’s hips, his thighs, his shoulders, and every inch that Baekhyun had the patience to discover.

Minseok’s kisses are bruising, and when he presses them into Baekhyun’s sinful mouth in the middle of sex, Baekhyun’s moans are swallowed by their force and the dark cavern of Minseok’s mouth. As much as Minseok loves the thin pinkness of Baekhyun’s lips, Baekhyun loves the way Minseok’s lips wrap around him. He loves the way he always feels swallowed and overwhelmed. He’d suffocate with his lips tracing into the pale expanse of Minseok’s skin, with the skin of his teeth feeling the hardness of Minseok’s muscles. Minseok works his tongue into the dips and curves of Baekhyun’s body, and Baekhyun has never loved anything more than the sound of Minseok’s gasps muffled into Baekhyun’s body.

They’ve never tried making out for hours --- Baekhyun was too impatient and Minseok too determined to finish what he started --- but there was never a doubt in their minds that they _could_. Minseok’s jaw, cheeks, and neck are never safe from Baekhyun’s hands when they kiss, and it takes just a bite to the corner of Baekhyun’s small mouth to get things moving, until they’re so deep in each other that it becomes a wonder whether their fingers, lips, legs have ever been apart. They use their teeth and tongues, lips and the insides of their cheeks. Byun Baekhyun would be damned if he ever half-assed anything with Minseok, and Minseok was the same.

Baekhyun’s favorite part is when Minseok’s legs start shaking from the exertion of having Baekhyun’s tongue fucking into his asshole. Baekhyun loves the way his boyfriend’s walls flutter around him and the way Minseok, ever steady and purposeful during sex, loses to the needs of his body when Baekhyun rims him.

When they’d first become a _thing_ , the members were surprised but not concerned. In fact, they were sure Minseok could keep Baekhyun in check more now than before. And he does, when they are in the public eye and Minseok’s sense of propriety is stronger than his personal desires. The members are surprised again when in private, in the dorms and behind the tinted windows of their cars, Minseok is indulgent, even fascinated, by Baekhyun’s rectangular smile and the teasing gaze it’s paired with.

Baekhyun’s teeth are a whole other contender. Minseok has appeared with bite marks on his collarbones, his chest, his hips, the insides of his thighs, and the top of his ass. The members know better to ask when they see evidence of Baekhyun’s affinity for having his mouth on their eldest hyung and their eldest hyung’s affinity for letting him.

Sometimes, the simplest of movements trigger automatic reactions, become incentives. When Minseok holds Baekhyun down on the dance room floor while wrestling, Baekhyun’s legs fall open. When Baekhyun bites Minseok’s forearm playfully, Minseok pulls his arm away only to wrap a hand on the back of Baekhyun’s neck and replace it with his mouth. (Baekhyun earns too many kisses by cheating, when he learns of this.)

Despite how much they get done and how much they’ve explored, they don’t take very long in the bedroom. They are efficient and needy, and sex isn’t the only balm to soothe their tensions. Minseok finds enough uses for Baekhyun’s mouth, besides talking, without delving into the adult-oriented scenes (not that watching Baek eat ice cream isn’t an erotic experience in itself). Baekhyun, for his part, knows how to calm as well as incite when they are too tired to fuck.

Jongdae and Chanyeol had gotten Minseok a gag gift first his birthday one year, a literal gag. “For Baekhyun,” the tag read, when the gift had been presented to Minseok. Minseok had taken one look at it and then tossed it away. There were few things he was ready to sacrifice when it comes to Baekhyun, and his mouth is definitely not one of them.

When Minseok comes, his hips stutter as they lift of their own accord, pushing the head of his cock against the back of Baekhyun’s throat. Here, Baekhyun knows how to be steady, to keep his throat lax and eyes trained on the parted lips and furiously working Adam’s apple above him. The taste of come floods his tongue, and Baekhyun’s learned to swallow it with Minseok’s dick half in his mouth to double up on the taste. Kisses are pressed into the insides of Minseok’s thighs until his breathing has slowed and his fingers unwind where they are tangled in the bedsheets or in Baekhyun’s hair. Then, Baekhyun’s boyfriend pulls him up into a proper kiss, and Baekhyun is taken care of.

Baekhyun has learned many things from Minseok since they had first gotten together, and the knowledge of how to stay put together is one of them. Minseok has learned a great amount more, too, since seeing Baekhyun, including how to fall apart.


End file.
